


Step dad

by DangerRollins



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerRollins/pseuds/DangerRollins
Summary: Just a little blurb about Harry being a stepdad.





	Step dad

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr and Wattpad!

When Evangelique and Harry had first met, It hadn't been under the best circumstances. Evangelique had been running late for work because her babysitter had bailed on her at the very last minute, something that was starting to become a common occurrence, but what could she do? She didn't trust anyone else with her child.

She was walking quickly with her three year old tucked safely into her arms, asleep, which was a good thing because Evangelique didn't want her little girl to see her like this. Crying, her makeup smearing, hair flying all over the place as it came out of her neat bun piece by piece, breathing harshly- A little too harshly. She was an absolute mess.

The tears blurring her vision and her head ducked low in shame, she hadn't noticed that someone was in front of her until it was too late. She bumped into their hard chest and let out a loud, frustrated groan, cursing under her breath before making sure she hadn't woken up Bella. 

"I'm sorry." Her head snapped up as she heard the voice. The accent was beautiful and quite thick, Obviously, an English one, which was strange considering this was L.A. "I-I'm sorry, It's my fault." She muttered before looking down again quickly. She blushed as she realized how horrid she looked, and how attractive he looked. She hadn't looked at him for too long, but just long enough to realize that he was a very, very, nice looking guy.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked, frowning as he stared at her. The strong and dreadful feeling of worry slowly found its way in the pit of his stomach. It was 8AM and this woman, no older than him, maybe even a tad bit younger, was sobbing her eyes out and looking like a nervous wreck.

"It's alright-Really. It's okay." She choked out, sniffing a little and swallowing harshly. His frown deepened and he reached out to touch her arm gently, causing her to hurriedly back away from him. She muttered a quick apology as she realized he hadn't meant to scare her or hurt her.

"No, It isn't. You're upset." He mumbled. "Do you want to grab some coffee and talk about it?" He asked. Why not? They'd bumped into each other a short way away from a small coffee shop anyways, and he wanted to make sure that she was okay, especially since she was holding a little girl in her arms.

"No. I have to get to work." She sighed as she glanced sadly towards the shop. Coffee sounded so good to her in that moment. She hadn't had any earlier as she'd been rushing around trying to get her and Bella ready for the day and find other arrangements.

"When was your last day off?" He questioned, hoping she'd decide to just call in sick or something. By the look of things, she really needed the break.

"The last time my babysitter bailed on me.  A week ago." She muttered through clenched teeth. Somehow, the strong smell of the warm beverages being served only a few steps away made its way to her nostrils. She looked up at the sky and took a deep breath before looking towards the worried looking man in front of her. "I'll probably get fired soon anyway. Let's go."

******

She'd downed her coffee in only three minutes, and she regretted it as she watched him slowly sipping his latte, wishing she could have that too. She always preferred lattes over black coffee, but she didn't want to complain because he'd insisted on paying, and considering she was more than sure she'd be searching for another job before the week was even out, she figured it'd be smart not to object.

"So...Why are you so upset?" He asked softly, staring at her with piercing green eyes. She shrugged her shoulders as she moved around in her seat a little, rocking Bella as she started to stir. "I...My babysitter decided not to show up at the last minute and...Well, that's no reason for me to be running around like a mad woman." She sighed. "I'm just stressed."

Harry hummed to show her he was listening and then it was silent for a moment. He stared at her for a bit as he sipped his latte, causing her to shift around awkwardly in her seat. She wondered if she'd gotten something on her face, and then mentally facepalmed when she realized that she still had smudged makeup on. She must've looked like an absolute joke to him!

He ignored the makeup, though, and instead focused on her eyes. They were a beautiful chocolate brown color, one he knew he'd probably seen a thousand times before, but not like this. Not so pretty. Sadly, there were still tears in those gorgeous eyes, and he didn't like that one bit.

"Too much stress isn't good at all." He sighed. "We've got to get you calm. Happy. When I'm upset, a nice stroll through the park always cheers me up. Even better than that, a run."

"I don't run." She stated flatly.

He tilted his head as to ask why and she shrugged her shoulders again. "I don't have time to run since having Bella." She explained. He nodded. "I could watch her while you take a jog. Clear your mind a bit. Yeah?"

"It's a no from me." She hurriedly stated. "I only use Bella as an excuse to not exercise, for one thing." She admitted. He chuckled, his eyes crinkling up, and she had to look away because wow. Who the fuck made this guy? He was beautiful. "And no offense, but I met you like ten minutes ago. I don't trust my child with just anyone. That'd be stupid."

"You're right." He nodded. "But you can trust me. Obviously, that doesn't mean much of anything to you right now. Few months from now, though, maybe it will." 

"What?"

"My names Harry. Forgot to mention it earlier. Yours?" He changed the subject. She gave him a skeptical look before slowly stating her name. "Evangelique." 

"Wow...That's beautiful." He complimented. "Would you like another coffee?" He asked. She shook her head shyly. "I don't really like black coffee. More of a latte girl." She admitted. "I thought so. I got the black coffee for me and the latte for you. I'm not really a fan of milk in my coffee." He shrugged.

"I'm sorry!" She whisper yelled, her eyes widening adorably as she thought back on how she'd grabbed at the first mug she saw in front of her without even giving him the chance to pick his beverage up first. "That's alright. I can get you a latte if you want?" He smiled.

She shook her head. "I can finish that one." She said, gesturing to the one in his hands. "I'm assuming you don't have too many germs." She smirked. "I'll buy you a black coffee. The least I could do since I chugged yours." 

"Don't worry about it." He smiled, handing over the latte. "So, tell me about yourself."

******  
"Harry sucks at this, mama." Bella whined as she yanked at her mom's dress. Evangelique swatted her daughter's hands away gently and gave her a look. "What did I tell you about saying stuff like that? Be polite.  At least he's trying." She said sternly. "He can make broccoli and Carrots and peas and every other suck-Nasty food just fine, but I ask him to make me one bowl of ice cream and suddenly he don't know how to do nothing?" Bella pouted. Harry let out a hearty laugh before ruffling the four year old's hair, causing her to push at his large hands angrily. "I'm sorry, bug, I don't know how you and your mommy usually make your sundaes but this is how I make mine. Why don't you tell me again so I'll know next time?"

"You said that last time, but I'll explain one more time." She growled, pointing her finger at him. In her mind, she was scaring the poop out of him, but in reality, he could barely keep himself from laughing as he watched the little girl dressed in a pink princess shirt, a tiara, and some 'football tights' try to intimidate him. "You put the sprinkles on the bottom, then the banana-No, half the banana, then some ice cream-but not too much that mommy makes you stop there-then you put some chocolate and then the other half of the banana and then more chocolate and then more ice cream and then more chocolate and then the sprinkles." She explained, waving her arms about to get her point across. "He been here for three years and still don't know how to make ice cream." She huffed to herself.

"A year, hun. One year." Evangelique corrected her. 

"Same thing, mama." Bella insisted around the mouth full of ice cream she'd shoved into her mouth. "What did I say about talking with your mouth full?" Evangelique sighed. Talking to this child was like talking to a wall sometimes. "But mama-" She swallowed before continuing after receiving a glare. "You only seem to wanna talk to me when I got food in my mouth." She said. 

"You sure were complaining a bunch about my ice cream just a minute ago, but I see you've got no problem shoveling it all into your mouth now." Harry teased. The little girl rolled her eyes at him. "There's people starving in Atlanta. We don't waste food in this house." She sassed before going back to eating. Evangelique didn't even bother trying to correct her, instead she sent Harry a small smile and shook her head.

***  
Later that night, when they finally got Bella to go to sleep after promising her that Harry would be back to visit again tomorrow, Evangelique walked Harry to the door and sent him a tired smile. "Thanks for today. She had a lot of fun and so did I." 

"Always fun when I'm 'round." He smirked. "Thank you for today. I love it here. Spending time with you two." He told her before pushing his hands into his pockets awkwardly. "I know your mum has plans on getting her this weekend, and I was wondering if maybe you'd like to...Well, I don't know. Maybe grab something to eat? Or watch a movie? Or..."

"Go on a date?" She asked softly, leaning against the doorframe and looking up at him with admiration in her eyes. "Yeah." He mumbled. "Yeah." She nodded. "I'd absolutely love that." 

Only a short month or so ago, he'd admitted that he had feelings for her, and it'd gone much better than he'd thought it would. He thought she'd laugh in his face or tell him to never speak to her again, but she didn't. She'd sent him a warm smile, squeezed his hand, and told him she felt the same way. 

He was beyond happy about that. He'd known her for a year and he'd seen her go through so much. She'd go on dates with guys who only wanted her for sex and didn't care about her feelings at all. She'd go on dates that were beyond awkward and she'd come back and tell him about how she felt like she just wasn't good enough for anyone and how she was just too awkward for love. She'd spend hours getting ready for dates only to receive a text an hour after she was supposed to get picked up that always read something along the lines of 'Something came up. Sorry.' He hated seeing her so upset. He hated the fact that these douchebags kept letting her down. He wanted to make her happy. He wanted to take her out on a proper date and show her a good time. He wanted her to realize that it wasn't her, no, she was the closest thing to perfect that he'd ever seen. He wanted a chance, just one chance, to show her that he could give her the world. 

"I'll see you then." He grinned before leaning down to give her a small kiss on the cheek. Her heart fluttered and she sighed a little as she waved him off. She was so happy that he'd come into her life. She didn't know how anyone could get so lucky.

******  
"Kick his bum! Bloody opposite of heaven!" Bella screamed as she watched her favorite wrestler beating up John Cena. Harry tried to stifle his laughter as he watched her jumping around the room trying to imitate their moves and yelling out every remotely British sounding thing she could think of. She was going through a phase. She wanted to have Harry's accent so she payed close attention to everything he said and tried to imitate him, something he'd caught onto quickly when he heard the six year old screaming all sorts of curses in a weird sounding accent. Deciding it'd be better for the both of them if he didn't mention it to Evangelique who hadn't been around at the time, he'd quickly informed her that she'd be in lots of trouble if her mother heard her saying the things she was saying, and he'd vowed not to swear either, because if she wasn't allowed to why should he be? That was her logic, at least. 

"Daddy Harry." Bella sighed as the wrestling went on commercial. He hummed as he watched her tiredly climb onto his lap. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, clinging to him tightly. He was shocked, to be honest. She wasn't much of a hugger, just like her mum. She didn't like to be touched most times, not by him or anyone else, something he was hoping would stick around even in her teenage years. "You and my mum are getting married soon? Yeah?" She asked. He chuckled a little and nodded, rubbing her back softly. "Then you'll live with us and we'll see you everyday?" She questioned. "Well, it isn't like we don't see each other every day already." He laughed. "But yes. We'll all live together." 

"That's good. I like when you're around. You help me hide my vegetables sometimes and you learned how to make my ice cream properly. That's good."

"Thanks." He smiled. "Do you want me to tuck you in? You seem tired." He teased. She shook her head and yawned. "Raws only been on for an hour. Sleeping's for losers. Gotta watch the main even." She muttered. 

"Goodnight, bug." He whispered as she drifted off almost as soon as she'd finished talking. "I love you."


End file.
